I'll Never Forget
by Myaku1
Summary: Enjoji x Ran. ^_^ I get to post the first Kizuna fic! Whee!! ... Anyways. Enjoji wants to make a day for Ran very special... Shounen ai. Cutesy. (uncomplete.)
1. Default Chapter

I'll Never Forget  
  
Author: Myaku  
  
Series: Kizuna  
  
Pairing: Enjoji x Ranmaru  
  
Notes: BWAHAHA! I am the queen of Kizuna, as I am the very first to post a fic. Go me. Yes. Well. This fic is another cutesy one. Who knows where these sugars are coming from, but let me tell you, I'm getting a toothache from them all. Enjoy it, and lets see how many new ones I can come up with in the future, ne?  
  
  
  
  
  
I'll Never Forget – part 1  
  
  
  
It seemed like everyday stretched a little longer as of late.  
  
And even longer, when Kai came around.  
  
And even longer, when work was slow.  
  
And even longer when Ran wasn't in the mood for Enjoji's loving.  
  
But he held out. He survived. And he was DAMN proud of it.  
  
Lazy arms flung themselves over the side of the couch, and a pillow was cradled between tanned elbows. Enjoji snored quietly, long black hair lingering around the cheekbones of his face in a manner that seemed highly normal for the man. Because this, in itself, was happiness as its best. Lying around and being lazy, not a care in the world except for when his lover was due home? Indeed, it was wonderful.  
  
"Wake up, baka."  
  
Eyes rolled lightly before lids opened, and butterfly lashes released the captured ebony glare to be lashed upon his awaker.  
  
"Kai, go AWAY!" the older man commanded, swatting at the younger, who ducked at the swing, and set down the heavy grocery bag to place his hands on his hips, and glare at his brother. Enjoji stifled a snicker as he stared up at the strawberry blonde haired boy. Kai could look very feminine indeed.  
  
"Mou, Enjoji, don't you want to help me start preparing the dinner? I thought you said it was a special day?"  
  
Fingers poked at his chin, and Enjoji pulled his legs up onto the couch, pondering the thought. "Special day… eehto, special.. special…" He thought for a minute, twisting the blanket between his fingers and cuffing the ends loosely as he stared at the ceiling, requesting answers from its tan paint. And then it hit him. "It's our…." A scream cut off his words, and his eyes widened. He leaned backwards, crashing to the floor and pulling the blanket that had been neatly curled about his waist with him. "Oh my god, how did I forget?" Kai looked over, stifling laughter as the black haired man jumped to his feet, eyes darting around the room, a thousand thoughts running through his head at which task to do first. And then it hit him.  
  
"KAI! Lock the door!"  
  
The kendo player chuckled, and obeyed his elder, trotting over and latching the door. Not much good it would do, considering that the redhead lived with him, but it would at least save them a few extra seconds as the key was jammed into the lock, and the latch was turned, allowing access into the apartment.  
  
Running his hands through his fingers, Enjoji tugged on the long black tresses, and scowled. "We need to make dinner, and I need to go pick up his gift, and what else… I need to buy some candles, what about a movie? Kai, is a movie romantic?" He questioned, peering through the doorway where his brother had already begun cooking.  
  
"Movies?" Kai echoed, and turned around, nearly dropping the bowl he held. Regaining his balance, he stirred the contents, and pondered it for a moment. "Yes, but they have to be the girly-make-you-want-to-gag- ones…"  
  
"That apron you have on makes me want to gag, Kai." Enjoji replied, and turned, skidding back out of the kitchen and ran for the bedroom to retrieve his keys and his shoes. "Mm, okay, scratch the movies… just a romantic night at home…Kai, make yourself useful and stay OUT tonight!" Enjoji shouted.  
  
"What?" He stared at the powder blue apron that had been imprinted with cherry blossoms and small bunnies. "I think it suits me fine. And HEY!" he shouted, pointing a spoon in the general location of the doorway. "It's Ran's, not mine. Yell at the owner about fashion, not me!"  
  
Enjoji grinned, and popped his head into the doorway as he slipped his shoes on. "I never said it looked bad on Ran.. I just said it looked bad on YOU!" Laughing, he darted out of the doorway just as a wooden spoon met the wall.  
  
* * *  
  
Nodding to the woman at the counter, he ducked out of the doorway, and ran back quickly to his car, cradling a small bundle wrapped in baby blue and white plastic. He gently laid the arrangement on the seat beside him, and stuck the key into the ignition, starting the car. Idling, he paused at a light. "What else do I need? Mm.." He turned around, and peered into the contents which already laid in the backseat. "Candles… red wine… flowers… Oh yes. And one more …" A loud honk from behind him reminded him where he was, and he hit the accelerator, peeling out of the intersection and in the general location of home.  
  
He'd have just one more stop… he needed to beat Ran there, anyway.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Cautiously turning the knob to the door, Enjoji stuck his head in the doorway. "Psst. Kai!" He whispered. "KAI!" the whisper became a form of a liberal rasp as it was repeated.  
  
Kai peered around the wall that led to the dining room, and motioned for the elder to follow him. "It's safe. Come on, tell me what you think. He'll be here soon."  
  
Enjoji padded down the hallway, and quietly rummaged through the bag, pulling out cinnamon candles that he proceeded to scatter around the room. He reached into his pocket, fishing around for his matches, which he found quickly, and began lighting them. Nodding happily at the newfound light and pleasing scent that began to fill the room, he turned around to survey the table, which Kai had set out. "Oh my…"  
  
Sushi, sukiyaki, terikyaki with a healthy amount of rice. Kai certainly went through a lot of trouble. Even kimbop, a Korean dish,. And miso soup. It was a good thing one of them could cook, or they would have been out of luck. Because everyone knows, nothing touches a man better than through his stomach with a home cooked meal. Even if it wasn't his lover who made it, it was still home cooked, so Ran couldn't complain, right?  
  
Right.  
  
"So what else do you have planned?" Kai queried, untying the apron from around his waist, and neatly folding it over his shoulder.  
  
Enjoji smiled, and rubbed his hands together. "A couple of things. I want him to remember thing night for a long, long time…."  
  
Kai rolled his eyes. Enjoji usually managed to piss him off, or embarrass Ran. If the night was remembered, it would most likely be a night that had been filled with embarrassment for the poor redhead. But maybe just once Enjoji would do something right? Kai laughed to himself.  
  
That would be the day.  
  
Yet as he watched Enjoji race around, checking the candles, making sure the dinner remained warm, all the while struggling to find clean socks, and jump in the shower, he thought how nice it would be for Ran to come home and be spoiled. Occasionally, he wished he could get spoiled like that. He knew even though Ran was embarrassed at time, Enjoji's enthusiasm and his effort to make his lover happy more than made up for a half hours worth of humiliation.  
  
He eyed Enjoji, who had climbed out of the shower and wrapped a towel loosely around his waist. Tying back the silky black hair, he quietly began brushing his teeth, and darted his eyes to the closet, where he began mix and matching clothes with his mind. And at that moment, Kai wondered what Masa would be doing for the evening….. 


	2. I'll Never Forget -- 2

I'll Never Forget – Part 2  
  
  
  
Approximately ten minutes, 32 seconds, and an aggravated yell later, Enjoji came to completion of the dressing process. Kai looked in awe at Enjoji. For once, he had to admit to himself, the man looked very nice. Elegance had always been the key with this one, and was probably why he and Ran looked so perfect together.  
  
Because they were. A perfect couple, that is.  
  
"Wow. He's going to swoon when he sees you." Kai complimented, and watched Enjoji turn into the mirror, smoothing the shirt he had neatly tucked into his slacks, and running his hand through his hair, nodded approvingly before turning back to the kendo player. "Well… how much time do we have?"  
  
Kai glanced at his watch, and curved his lips in a half frown, though if it had been Masa before him, it would have been instantly taken as a smirk. But, unfortunately, this wasn't Masa we were talking about, so it didn't apply. "15 minutes until Ran-chan is due home."  
  
Enjoji nodded. "Well… go find Masa and scoot out of here. I need to set the final plans into motion before he arrives."  
  
Kai saluted him, and grinned as he slipped on his shoes. "Good luck, and remember to remind him. Remind him you remembered."  
  
Enjoji growled, and grabbed Kai by the back of his shirt, yanking him back a foot or two. Looking deep into the startled amber eyes, he let a small smile cross his face and he hugged his younger brother softly. "Thanks."  
  
Kai nodded, and then as soon as the grip was released, hurried out of the room, and the door latched with a final click to leave Enjoji alone in the apartment with the candle light and the slowly cooling dinner.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
The door was slid open a few minutes earlier than expected, and the tall man walked through the household, sniffing the air. "Enjoji…? Enjoji, did you cook something?" He asked quietly, raising an eyebrow. He walked down the hallway and stepped into the dining room. His eyes widened and he dropped the small package he held, covering his mouth in shock.  
  
Blue belladonna delphinium and white lilies stood on the table proclaiming their beauty around several silver dishes, all set around the table in a decorative manner.  
  
"Oh my…" he breathed, and walked down the hallway which had been lined with rose petals towards the bedroom. Eyes flickered over the walls and the door and he reached out, opening it quietly to discover his lover sitting on their bed patiently, eyes glued to the door awaiting the arrival of the redhead.  
  
The echo of footsteps was all that was heard as the kendo player ran forward, throwing himself in the arms of his lover. "Oh Enjoji!" he cried, and buried his face into his lover's chest, a smile broadening over his face by the second.  
  
Warm arms wound around him and lips met their twin as a kiss was connected. Enjoji smiled with tell-tale eyes and just remained silent, detangling himself from Ranmaru's arms. "Come." A simple command but was easily followed as he took the hand of his wide eyed lover and led him back down the hallway where the smell of the food attacked their senses even before they could lay eyes on it.  
  
Ran looked over all the food and rubbed his hands together, placing another kiss on Enjoji's lips before snapping his chopsticks apart and looking appreciatively at the home cooked meal. "Itakimasu!" he cried, and quickly helped himself to the first dish.  
  
Enjoji sat back and appreciatively eyed his lover who was more than abundantly showing how pleased he was with the evening thus far. But the raven haired man had so much more in store. Ranmaru always said he was too sexual and never romantic enough….  
  
It was a good thing he'd watched so many American romance movies lately, that's for sure.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Sugoi, I can see so far! Look at the water, it's gorgeous!!" Ranmaru whispered, and peered over the edge of the boat, before sitting down comfortably and pulling Enjoji in his lap.  
  
A boat ride. Simple, not too expensive, and loved by the redhaired kendo player. Enjoji danced in his heart, skipping to the tune of his lover's happy voice. He settled back into the arms of his lover and leaned back slightly, nibbling on his neck as the kendo player continued to look out at the water below.  
  
"So much, so much!" Ranmaru whispered, and reached down to snake his hand beneath Enjoji's shirt, stroking the heated flesh. He listened to Enjoji's sharp intake of breath and broke away from the nibbled to bend down and bite the raven haired man's ear lovingly. "You must have planned this for some time… Dinner, the flowers.. and now this…."  
  
"I remembered." Enjoji declared, a small smile playing his lips as he leaned into Ranmaru's attentions.  
  
"Hai. You remembered." The redhead repeated, and continued stroking the soft skin, tracing small patterns over the marbled chest.  
  
Enjoji suddenly batted at the hand and pulled away, turning to crawl into his lover's lap and straddling his waist so that their eyes met. He stared at him for a minute before lifting a hand to flutter through the red locks, and he leaned forward, catching the other man's lips with his own. Such a special event, it fit so perfectly, and felt so right.  
  
The boat continued to drift and Ranmaru lost himself in his lover and gently wound his arms around Enjoji, listening to the sound of the water lapping up against the metal and their own soft noises merging to create a string of happiness.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
It had seemed like hours since they'd drifted, and the two laid quietly in the other's embrace, curled tightly beneath the blanket and seeking the other for warmth. Fingers tangled themselves in red hair as Enjoji loomed over the other, watching him quietly lay, near sleep.  
  
"Nn, Enjoji… Thank you.. for today…." He said quietly, and cracked open an eye to look up at his lover whose eyes were fixed upon his own. "It was…really nice."  
  
The blackhaired man smiled, a small blush covering his cheeks and he continued to stroke Ran's hair softly. "Of course."  
  
"There's just one thing you forgot…"  
  
Enjoji looked down at Ranmaru and gently let his hand drift lower to cup the redhead's cheek. "What's that, koi?"  
  
Ramaru sat up and gently snuggled against Enjoji's chest, and ran his finger down the middle before tugging at the elastic that held his pants.  
  
"You forgot to tell me you loved me…."  
  
A chuckle vibrated through Enjoji's chest, and the kendo player was jolted as the blackhaired man laughed. "You know that I love you, Ranmaru.." he said, and pressed a soft kiss to the younger man's forehead. He let his dark eyes drift shut and the air became quiet as the crickets created their peaceful melody against the sound of the water and the wind.  
  
"I love you too.. Enjoji." He whispered, and then closed his eyes, clutching his lover possessively and they both slipped into the realms of sleep for the night.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note:  
  
Okay, I finished this. I admit, I rushed a bit, because I got bored with it. I found a bunch of new ideas for different series/bands that I wanted to complete, but I knew I had to finish this one… It'll probably go down for revisions later on, but for now, this is it. Hope you all weren't disappointed, ne.  
  
Thanks for reading. 


End file.
